Sex Note
by Philia-Agape
Summary: Matthew just can't get to be noticed by anyone when it's about sex. Then, he founds a mysterious notebook with mysterious rules that may give him what he wants.
1. I

**Pairings & Warnings: Main CanadaXUkraine, but also CanadaXOthers. This may have heterosexual and/or homosexual relationships as the story goes on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **I.**

He could not believe he was actually doing this. Was he THAT desperate? Well, believing in some stupid notes written in the stupid notebook he found sounded pretty lame, uh? But it promised...Things. Things he really needed right now and with the entire world ignoring him it was a very difficult task for him to accomplish alone.

Was it so hard for the others, too? He didn't think so. Alfred was a walking bunch of hormones and he made himself notice wherever he went. Francis...Oh well, it was Francis! The freaking country of freaking love! And lust, that is worth mentioning though he said otherwise. Arthur? He didn't even tried, and still had his own stuff from time to time, but he didn't understand how somebody so...Unstylish? Managed to be noticed and he just couldn't. Let's not talk about Ismael, Cuba had that Latin American charm thing, it was easy for him.

And then, there was him. Matthew Williams. Canada, in case you've forgotten.

He, on the other side, was a zero to the left. Girls didn't even talk to him, not even when asking the hour while all the rest had their weekly dose of, you know, get laid and stuff.

But not Matthew. No! Even with his 'half French side' or Francis's advises, he couldn't get any closer to any girl - or boy - without getting a "who are you?" by an answer and the ones who talk them back, they all forget him in a blink of an eye.

He even tried to be a little bit aggressive, but it backfired. He had his cheek burning for a week after asking Natalia to go out. Well, It wasn't a good move after all, she is a hard one, but she was so beautiful! He had to try. And also tried with her sister Katyusha, but when he asked, only received a "sorry" look and she walked away.

So three days ago he found this notebook lying on the grass in front of the hotel when the meeting room was held, London, he picked it up looking for his owner, but he didn't have any luck so he kept it. He was going to leave it on the "lost and found" stuff when he realized the title, and curious, he looked inside.

 _"1. The human who is written on this note shall have sex"._

And he thought it was the lamest thing he read, and it was so conveniently coincident, that he laughed at the idea. But also, he felt something strange coming from the cover, a tiny and superficial glow that made him think for a brief moment, that he had hope, and this was, maybe, not a coincidence. Maybe, his prayers had been listened. Maybe it was a magical book like one of Arthur's and though he did not believe in magic, it could work. Just imagine…

Ok, he was THAT desperate. If nothing happened, he could feel dumb and that would be it. But, what if it does work? He had nothing to lose anyway, if nothing happened he'd just keep it to himself how fool and naive he was and he will move on in his boring life trying a different method. He had all the time in the world after all, the immortal curse of being a country.

So he opened the notebook. It was a red, 7 inches notebook with a title in gothic black words saying "Sex Note" and a list of rules on the first page. He already had read them, but now he did it closely. First line, bigger than the others, said:

"1. The human who is written in this note shall have sex".

Now you believe me when I told earlier this was stupid. He kept reading.

"2. If only one name is written, said human with that name shall have sex with the owner of this note. There can be more than one name. If the owner wants two different people excluding him, her, it, has to write the names with an 'x' between them, otherwise, as much names are written shall have sex with the owner at the same time"

"3. Owner of this note shall be the person who has it. If another human touches this note, the property will be transferred to that human and the previous owner will not remember anything about this note"

"4. If the details of sex are not specified, the name who is written shall have sex with the owner on high night hours and it will be a missionary penetration. Situation is random. "

5\. "The human whose name is written in this note shall not remember anything the following day of its execution"

6\. "Sex induced by this notebook shall not give an offspring, no exceptions."

7\. "There are no distinctions of genre or species"

8\. "In case of wanting details, such must be written in the following six minutes and forty seconds after the last name is written."

9\. "The same name shall only appear once per page. If the name appears twice on the same page, owner of said name shall never be affected by this again"

10\. "The red note is full of red magic and it can consume its owner and drag him/her/it to addiction. Use it responsibly".

He looked at all those rules and frowned at the last one. What the hell was red magic? So maybe this was a magic book after all? Should he ask Arthur about it? Yeah, definitely. But, if the rules written were true, then he was the owner now and if Arthur touched it, the notebook was no longer his own but Arthur's, he surely will snatch it away from him, and he will never find out if it worked, but he had already decided to discover it for himself so he started to think about a name.

He thought of the name of the one who rejected him not too long ago, the one asking to him "who are you? " just seconds after he asked her out. So he grabbed a pen and wrote slowly on the paper, almost caressing every letter. He felt shivers on his spine, as if someone was watching him. He turned back and saw no one. He turned his head to the note, waiting.

Wait a minute.. None of the rules said how much time should pass before this had effect, right? Ah, he remembered, one of the rules said, 'at night hours', so he had to wait at night, but how long? He was thinking about this' when his cell phone alarm rang alerting him that it was time to go to another meeting.

He stared for a moment at the paper and with a sigh of deception, but also a bit, just a bit of hope, he closed the notebook and took it with him to the meeting. He could keep waiting when he got back, but he could not stop thinking of the name he'd just write:

Katyusha Braginskaya.


	2. II

**II.**

He didn't know how it happened, but just when they got out of the meeting, he was dragged by a soft hand and when everyone was gone, she put him on the wall and kissed him. She had guided him to his hotel room, and only giggling, she put him in bed and started to strip in front of him, slowly, until she was completely naked.

Katyusha was before him, smiling and without saying a single word, she unzipped the zipper of Matthew's pants, moving her hips like dancing, and arching her back in want.

\- I want you so bad, Matthew - she muttered, for the canadian's surprise, who was just enjoying the situation thinking he was definitely dreaming.

Except that, in a dream it was too difficult to smell her perfume, sweet and delicate, the touch was real and he also felt a little pain when she accidentally grabbed his skin at unzipping his pants, which he got down and he was instantly blushed, incapable to say a word.

\- Why are you so scared? Don't you like me? Don't you like this? -

And she showed him her large breasts, making them bounce over him and taking a hand of the canadian, guiding it for him to caress her on the nipples in circular and small moves, which he did trembling at first, but held still when she put a firm grip on them.

\- Come on, touch me. I like it when you touch me, here.

She said, and as if this was a sign of courage, Matthew started caressing more confident. His hands wasn't shaking anymore, and he was starting to feel aroused at the woman he had before him. Beautiful, completely beautiful, and wanting for _him_ to touch her, to please her. He squeezed one of the large breast and earned a moan from her.

So she liked it. And he loved it. He wanted to hear her moaning more, so he squeezed both of them with his hands, and she, indeed, moaned a little more, opening her mouth and closing her eyes with a little of blush on her white cheeks.

\- Hmm Oh! Mat...Hmm...thew, oh please, get...get inside me. I want you inside me. oh, please, look - she guided one of his hands to her entrance and let her feel how wet she was - I am like this for you...I want you to fill me, slow ah! and hard and sweet, like you Hmm Matthew - She kept saying his name mixed with the moans as he opened widely his eyes to find out this was really happening.

Matthew then stripped, too and nodded. She smiled cheerfully, and laid on her back on the bed, opening her legs willingly and touching herself as she was in need.

\- I'm waiting for you...Hmm

Matthew was naked now as well, and somehow, seeing her now as this, all that skin exposed, only to him, those breast, those beautiful face, those thighs, those hips, that expression of pure lust in the face of her, all of this made him aroused and he forgot about his shyness. The only thing that he was thinking now, was in sex. Lust and pleasure filled his mind, as he slowly positioned himself over her body and let her feel his hard erection to her wet entrance, that she eagerly pumped it and helped him to go in her, slowly going in, until everything was inside.

Ah! She was so hot, so tight, so wonderful! She was the one who started to move, and Matthew followed, establishing a rhythm, slow and shallow. He let a little groan escape from his mouth, but then he heard her whisper.

\- Hmm make it a little deeper, harder, Matthew.

He wanted to caress her, and treated her well, going slow and shallow.

But then, something happened. She wanted it harder, and he just couldn't stop himself. He started to increase the pace, and going deeper on her, searching which point she could smile like she did before. After a few tries, he listened a high pitched moan from her, and he smiled of triumph. He'd found it. Matthew started to hit that point, hard.

\- Ah! Oh! Oh! Ohhh! Matthew! Hmm I like it...There! Oh! Matt...Hmm Ah!

They were going faster, she was enjoying so much, and he felt he was in heaven, her entrance welcomed him with open arms, and sliced easily inside her, that was so hot he could melt in, he hit hard on her sweet spot once more, standing there for a little bit, and he heard her a little scream and then a giggle of satisfaction, feeling his cock wet with her sex fluids.

\- Hmm Matthew!

Matthew gave a few more thrusts before finding release for himself, Katyusha felt the hot liquid of Matthew's seed inside her, and kept smiling as if all of that were the best bless she could have. She closed her eyes and passed out on the bed.

Matthew just couldn't believe it. This was not a dream. He had definitely had sex with that beautiful and sexy woman, and he loved it. He watched her sleep on the bed, all naked and still dirty of his cum and with that satisfaction expression on her face. He wanted to see all of that again.


End file.
